


Unlikely Beginnings

by Kelpie169



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelpie169/pseuds/Kelpie169
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric and Sookie meet in an unconventional way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beer Pong & Body Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All things SVM/True Blood belong to their creators. I'm just borrowing.

“Seriously, Preston? THIS is where you bring me? You can forget any ass tonight buster,” Sookie scoffed and threw herself violently back in the bucket seat.

Preston’s beat up Durango bounced over uneven sod and parked next to what looked like a concrete shack. “Oh, give it a chance. You’ll have a blast, hunny bun.”

“Call me hunny bun one more time. I dare you,” Sookie snarled as she reluctantly tumbled out of the truck.

Preston reached behind his seat and pulled out a bottle before turning to shove it into Sookie’s hands. 

“Calm your tits. And be nice. These are my friends,” he leaned down to claim a heated kiss before he led the way to a beat up metal door. Turning the knob, he had to throw his weight against the door to open it.

Sookie rolled her eyes. She trudged behind her friend and picked her way through the myriad of boxes piled in the outer area of the garage.

“PARDY!” a chorus of shouts greeted them as Preston forced open a swollen wooden door, falling through inelegantly.

Sookie glanced around at the gathering quickly before her eyes rested on the humongous blonde guy taking a shot at beer pong.

A chubby boy with a goofy smile on his face sidled up to her. “And who might you be, purdy lady? And what the fuck are you doing with THIS motherfucker here?”

Preston had abandoned her to talk to the guys playing beer pong (two against one, she noted) and she glanced around again. 

“Well, I’m Sookie first off. Who might you be?” she stuck her hand out politely. He glanced at her outstretched hand like it was a puzzle to solve world hunger. “Hum,   
not big on social graces, huh? Okay big guy, what’s your name?”

“THIS asshole is Quinn,” Preston laughed as he slapped the unfortunate boy on the back. Sookie raised her eyebrows. “Let me introduce you and then you can start having some fun.”

He took her hand and led her to the group of guys surrounding a dilapidated wooden plank mounted to the concrete wall. She thought that using the word “bar” might be extremely generous, even though they had the entire supply of liquor perched precariously on the opposite end from the beer pong game.

“Guys, this is Sookie. The girl I told you about,” Preston paused and let the guys get an eyeful of the beauty beside him. “Sookie, this is Trey, Alcide, Chow, Claude and Eric.”

He had gestured in turn when he’d said the names. Trey turned out to be the huge man-boy with a slightly scruffy appearance who was built like a bodybuilder.   
Alcide could have been Trey’s more refined brother. Chow was a smaller Asian guy with intricate tattoos on every visible inch of him. Claude seemed like a preening peacock, right down to his immaculately manicured fingers. And Eric-that was the huge blonde mountain of a man that she’d admired when she first walked in.

“Nice to meet ya boys. Am I the only girl here?” she glanced around yet again, trying to figure out the dynamics of this backwater gathering.

“No, they’re in the bedroom,” Eric’s voice was soft and gruff at the same time. Sookie tried-and failed-to repress a shiver.

“Why-“ she paused to gather herself, “why aren’t they in here?”

“Because-“ Alcide cleared his throat, “they’re a bunch of gossipy, prissy bitches who have no idea how to have fun.”

Eric laughed while the Quinn and Chow gave him random whacks for dissing “their chicks”.

Sookie wandered into the small bedroom while the guys returned to their game of beer pong.

“Hey there. I’m Sookie,” she waved a greeting to the 4 females gathered around the small computer desk. They were all holding-but not drinking-some bottled fruity bitch drink.

They also all wore identical sneers. “And who are you here with?”

“Uh, Preston brought me,” she trailed off, making her statement sound like a question.

“Oh, lucky you. He is one hot pocket!” a red head girl giggled and fanned herself dramatically while the other 3 barked out similar laughs.

A pretty brunette grabbed a bottle of whatever malt beverage they were pretending to drink and held it out to her. "Here ya go."

Sookie stared at the bottle. She wrinkled her nose, "uh-thanks. I'm all set though."

She held up her bottle of Jack Daniels that up until now had been dangling forgotten by her side.

"Ew!" The collective squeal was ear splitting.

"How can you drink that?" The blonde that spoke cocked her head and bit her lip in what was probably supposed to be a sexy move.

After staring at the group for a moment with her mouth open in shock, she cleared her throat and shook her head slightly.

“Uh, yeah....I think I’ll just go-uh back. Out there,” she turned and tried to leave the room without making it seem like she was trying to escape.

The guys all looked at her questioningly when she stalked up to Preston and gave him a hearty punch in the shoulder. 

"Banish me to the bitch room with those bimbos? You should know better by now, asshat," she plopped herself down on a bar stool next to the group. "My balls are too big to hang with the girls. So I’m crashing your game. I play winner!” 

She leaned back casually and dangled her brown leather flip flop from her toes. “Oh, and winner gets a body shot of their choice.”  
The guys all looked skeptically at her.

"YOU are gonna play the winner? We don't water down the drinks," Eric laughed and Quinn slapped him a high five for the insult. Sookie shot off the bar stool, sauntering over to him seductively. Preston wiped his hand over his face and groaned while Eric kept laughing at this diminutive girl standing beside him, grinning coyly up at him.

"Bad move dude."

The grunt Eric let out as Sookie's knee connected with his balls was epic and he launched himself forward, falling to his knees.

"My balls are bigger than yours too, Thor. Don't go getting any ideas. You may play with your prissy little light beer or whatever the fuck you have here," he cast his eyes up to hers as she curled her lip up in disgust. "But I play with shots. Jack Daniels. Poor little Asgardian wuss can't hang?"

She arched her back and bent from the waist, giving him a magnificent view of her cleavage through her somewhat sheer tank top. She leaned close to him and let her lips linger beside his ear and despite the aching in his groin, Eric couldn't repress the tingle of pain tinged desire that shot through him.

"Next time you insult me, I won't be so nice," she straightened up and flounced back to her seat, smiling widely as the rest of the guys gaped at her in fear. Preston returned to her side and gave her a light punch on the shoulder."I TOLD you to be nice."

"So what, I have to be nice and these fuckwads can be douches to me? Fuck that. You know how I am. You're the one who wanted me to hang with your friends, so you deal with the fallout, shit head," Sookie quickly unscrewed the cap on the bottle and took a swig, savoring the burn of whiskey as she swallowed. “Come on, I’ll even catch up.”

Tilting her head back and letting the liquor flow straight down her throat, she gulped a third of the bottle before pulling back, gasping slightly. Trey recovered first.   
He held out a hand to Eric and helped him up before approaching Sookie's side.

Playfully he leaned his head on her shoulder and made googly eyes at her. "I like you."

Eric coughed out a "traitor!" as he tried to pretend his balls weren't aching as he stood up straight.

Sookie laughed heartily and pushed him gently away. Alcide made a grab for her bottle, only to be whacked on the head and snarled at.

"Come on pussies! Finish up! I wanna play!"

"Did you like, flunk kindergarten or something? Sharing is caring, sweet cheeks!" Alcide's pout made everyone laugh as Sookie cast a withering glance his way.

"Skipped kindergarten actually. Must be where all my faults stem from. I don't share. Well..." Sookie's eyes wandered to Preston for a moment. "I don't share my Jack, at   
least."

The tension was thick in the air and eyes were volleying back and forth between the two. Preston paled considerably and his eyes darted rapidly around the room.

"What-uh...what are you talking about there, Sook?" The innocent quality Preston was going for was falling woefully short.

"Oh please Pardloe. You really think that I think that I'm the only girl you're fucking?" Sookie's face broke out into a huge maniacal grin. "You do! Oh you poor baby."

“Wait, what? I-uh…”

“Oh, save it Pardloe. We never said we were exclusive. You can fuck whoever your little whoreish heart desires. Just like I can.”

"So you're fucking other guys, then? I though-I-there's other guys, really?" Preston dragged Sookie off her bar stool and lead her a few feet away, lowering his voice   
and putting his head down.

"And girls," a crash sounded at the 'bar' as Quinn knocked over a bottle of schnapps. Alcide and Trey's faces were rapidly turning puce and Eric had spun quickly   
away, gripping the stool in front of him-for support, it looked like. "You're my best friend, dude. Why on earth would you think I’d be faithful, but you could fuck   
around?"

The ever reddening of Preston's face as he followed the waving of Sookie’s hand as she spoke was causing Quinn to choke on repressed laughter. Without another   
word, Preston spun around and after a brief struggle to get the door open, disappeared from sight.

"Well. Fuck." Sookie returned to her bar stool. "Are you shit heads fucking retarded? Get on with it. I have a beer pong game to win."

Alcide shrugged and muttered something about "cocky bitches" under his breath before lining up a shot and letting the small yellow ball fly.

Eric, on the other hand, still look paralyzed.

"Hey, Thor! Don't make me hurt you again."

The resulting snap to attention and sloppy splashing as his ball landed squarely in Alcide's cup had Sookie cackling.

“Think maybe someone should talk to Pardy?” Chow’s timid question made Quinn pause mid throw, to which Sookie promptly cleared her throat.

“He’ll be fine. Just a shock to his system. He thinks I’m some poor, stupid damsel in distress or something. He’ll get over it,” her casual dismissal belied the small   
furrow between her eyebrows.

“If you say so, Princess.” Quinn launched his ball just as Sookie’s foot connected with his ass. The gathered masses barked out laughter and Quinn flushed a bright   
ruby red.

Eric took his shot-the last shot-and landed the ball squarely in his opponent's cup. Alcide and Trey chuckled at Quinn’s pout.

“Oh please, like you could handle a body shot from her. You’d stroke out,” Claude pointed out, sneering at his friend.

“Oh, like you’d be any better, pretty boy?”

Eric launched himself into the middle of the building tension. “So. My choice, huh?”

His blue eyes smoldered as he stalked forward lazily, though Sookie was happy to note he was still limping a bit from her ‘re-education’.

His arms, large yet lean with strongly corded muscles, braced themselves on the sides of the bar stool as he invaded her personal space. Sookie held her own, nearly   
touching her forehead to his as he glanced down subtly.

“I think,” he said, lifting a hand and trailing a fingertip along the neckline of her shirt, “I choose...here.”


	2. Black Out Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

Cotton balls; Sookie was very sure she had cotton balls in her mouth. And...something hairy against her cheek. 

She peeled her eyes open, only to slam them shut when a blinding pain shot through her head. Damn sunlight. 

She tried again a few moments later, squinting first through one eye, then the other. She slowly opened her eyes further and swept them around the room.

Yeah, this was definitely not her room. And definitely not Preston’s room. She turned to her left to see a gorgeous pair of tits pressed to her arm. Her eyes darted to the face nuzzled into her neck and saw-Pam?

She turned to the right, trying to get whatever was tickling her cheek to stop to see-a hairy leg. She glanced up, noticing a gargantuan foot tangled in her hair, then glanced down to see a magnificent ass. the right cheek just visible as they rode up, encased in South Park boxers. Her eyes swept up the toned back to rest on the mop of blonde hair buried face first into a pillow with no pillowcase. The scratchy blue sheets underneath her were definitely nothing she’d ever seen before. 

Gingerly, she picked her head up, curling her torso into a somewhat upright position, bracing her lower back on the footboard. 

Pam groaned, turning to face the wall and pushing her ass out, grinding it against Sookie’s leg. A tiny pink thong was the only thing covering her. Sookie looked down at her own body, completely unsurprised to find herself without even that bit of modesty.

Her eyes traveled around the sparse room and she vaguely recognized it as the one the bimbos had been hanging in last night. Which meant she was at Eric’s...and the mop of blonde hair probably belonged to him as well.

What the fuck happened last night??

She scrubbed her hand down her face, trying to rub her memory into obedience. The last thing she could recall was the body shot Eric had won. Good lord he was talented with his mouth.

Her mind wandered, her body heating again as she felt a ghost of sensation across her chest. His finger had trailed there. And his tongue had followed moments later, leaving a wet line from her collarbone to the shot glass nestled in her cleavage. 

And the cold hit of reality shattered all those heady feelings as she remembered Preston storming back into the room. He’d taken one look at the two of them so closely pressed together and turned away, stomping back through the door. The slam of the outer door had her pushing Eric away from her and vaulting off the bar stool, stumbling slightly as the whiskey hit her.  
The fight outside had been epic, bringing an older woman out of the house at the front of the property. Eric had pacified what had turned out to be his grandmother and ushered her back in the house before returning and threatening Preston to within an inch of his life if he couldn’t quiet down.

Oh, that’s right. Preston had left, stranding her without a ride. And of course, she’d called Pam. That’s why Pam was cuddled up next to her. But…

Despite her best efforts, Sookie just couldn’t call up any other memories. Lost in the whiskey and...was that peach schnapps she tasted on her tongue?!?...haze, she reconciled herself to letting it go. For now.

A grunt issued from the head of the bed and she pulled herself out of her musings. Then she chuckled when she saw a foot jabbed into the back of Eric’s head. Pam, she knew, was a kicker. In fact, that’s why she always hated sharing a bed with her best friend...she inevitably ended up looking battered and bruised the next morning.

Eric lifted his head, the muscles in his back rippling, and she cocked her head appreciatively. He really was one fine specimen of a male.

“Morning, Thor,” his head whipped around at her voice, his brilliant blue eyes wide.

His cheeks flushed as they caught sight of her nakedness and he ducked his head down again, the movement of his arms and shoulders suggesting he was rubbing his eyes.

“So-what exactly happened last night?”

He scoffed, his ridiculously long arm reaching for a discarded shirt on the floor before tossing it to her. She pulled it on obligingly and he flipped himself over, batting away the perfectly polished foot still shoving itself into his face.

“Well, before or after you finished your bottle of Jack and my expensive bottle of rum and killed a sixer of Bud Light?”

Sookie’s nose wrinkled adorably. “But-why do I taste peach schnapps?”

Eric’s cheek flared again, his eyes darting down to his fingers twisting together almost convulsively. “Well...after Preston ditched you, you called Pam. And-uh...well-” 

His voice trailed off into an incoherent rumble of nothing and Sookie cocked an eyebrow. 

“I can guarantee you won’t embarrass me. What’d I do?”

“Well, you were doing some body shots. Off of Pam. After you'd both stripped each other. And...done some other-stuff. In front of everybody,” she noticed a twitch inside his boxers and her eyes widened at the size of what was filling them out. “By the way, the girls all kinda hate you now.”

She barked out a laugh and Pam’s arm flailed out, smacking her in the chest. Sookie let out an oomph of discomfort before rearing back and putting all her strength behind her hand as she smacked at her friend’s ass. Pam jolted awake with a yelp and a rather inventive curse before looking blearily around, clearly unimpressed with her surroundings.

“Morning to you too, sunshine,” Sookie leaned over her friend, pulling her onto her back. Their lips came together as if there were magnets in them and they only stopped when the bed shifted suddenly. Sookie’s head shot up and she saw Eric retreating to the bathroom, his boxers forming a tent that Boy Scouts could have camped under.

“Fuck you very much for dragging me to bum fuck nowhere, bitch.”

“Awww, I love you too, Pam. Now, do you remember what happened last night?”

Pam snorted inelegantly as she shuffled over Sookie to the side of the bed, stumbling slightly as she stood.

“Yeah. Dick head left you here with a bunch of rednecks and I had to come get you. Except, oh no wait. You wanted to stay and party, which turned into supremely horny Sookie. And the Jolly Blonde Giant was too much of a gentleman to fuck you. So we put on a little show and the bitches that were here are all pissed that you showed them up in front of ‘their men’. After one of them-Deanne or Dawn or something like that-tried to claw your eyes out when you blew a kiss to that fat fuck with the stupid purple eyes, everyone left. But you staunchly refused to leave ‘the sexiest Thor you’d ever seen’, so we crashed here.”

Sookie grinned, clearly not bothered by anything she’d heard. “Look at you-using big words when you’re hungover. I’m so proud!”

Pam smacked her arm and their heads whipped around in unison as they heard the toilet flush. Eric emerged a moment later, pausing in the doorway and looking down at himself.

“What?”

Pam eyed him up and down before turning to Sookie and licking her lips. “You’re totally right. He really is the sexiest Thor I’ve ever seen.”

Girlish laughter echoed off the concrete walls as Eric blushed a brilliant red and ducked back into the bathroom.

x . x . x . x . x

Sookie pounded on the door, flipping off the old biddy who peeked out of the flowered curtain in the apartment next door. 

The curtain dropped quickly and she smiled to herself.

Abruptly the door whipped open, revealing a disheveled Preston. The doorway was clearly holding him up and he fell into the wall as he turned to go back inside, leaving the door wide open.

Sookie rolled her eyes and stepped inside, flinching at the stench of scotch wafting after her friend.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Stackhouse? I would’ve thought Northman would be balls deep in you by now.”

Preston was silenced quite effectively as Sookie grabbed his shoulder, her palm slapping soundly against his cheek

“Who the fuck do you think you are, Pardloe? You think just cause we fuck that you own me? Fuck you dude! You think I don’t know about Belinda and Erin and Shauna and Rosy and Natalie? Tell me that you don’t actually think I’m that fucking stupid!”

His eyes were wide, clearly still under the effects of the massive amounts of scotch he’d obviously drunk. 

“You actually left to come talk to me?” His voice was low, pain lancing through every word and her anger faltered.

“Pres-it’s one o’clock in the afternoon. How much did you drink?”

She pushed past where they’d stalled out in the foyer, emerging into the living room. She reared back as a wall of alcoholic fumes smacked her in the face, nearly gagging at the flavor snaking it’s way onto her tongue.

“Look at the laptop.”

She startled at his voice, then carefully picked her way over the debris scattered through his living room. A broken picture of the two of them, an empty bottle of Highland Park, some Taco Bell wrappers and a half eaten Big Mac-and that was just between the door and the couch. The rest of the room looked like some sort of frat bomb, ironic since Preston had abruptly left his frat house about two months before. 

She sat gingerly on the sofa, pushing his tabby cat (oh so creatively named Kat) off the cushions.

Her finger wiggled over the touchpad and she reared back slightly as the screen flared to life.

A slideshow was playing. A slideshow of her playing beer pong, hanging off of Eric in more than a few. Then her shirt was off, Claude waving it like a flag. Then her shirt was on, but...were her pants inside out? And Eric was behind her, clearly holding her arms back. Then Pam appeared, holding up a Bud Light like she was in Daytona Beach on Spring Break. Then the two of them were kissing. 

The pictures got progressively more wild, her clothes and Pam’s disappearing as the slideshow continued. The last picture was of Eric holding her back from a fairly pretty brunette clutching her cheek with wide eyes. His hands were conveniently placed over her tits, holding them like he had a new job as a bra.

“You see? That’s why I was drinking.”

“Preston,” Sookie beckoned him over, pulling him down to sit next to her. “You-of all people-should know how I am. You’re the same way. I just…”

She paused gathering her thoughts as his eyes wandered over her face, taking in every detail like he was going off to war.

“We talked about this when we first started fucking. If you wanted things to change, why didn’t you say anything? And why are you still fucking anything your dick will fit in?”

He rolled his eyes and shot up off the sofa, weaving through a circuit around the room. “Like you give a shit, Sookie. All I am is a scratching post for when you get an itch. Fucking Christ! I should’ve known you were nothing but a slut-”

“Whoah! Hold the fuck up right there, asshole! You’re one to talk!” Anger roared through her veins, firing her temper up as she watched him pace around clumsily.

“Well-thankfully you won’t have to worry about me anymore. Ya know, since I’m leaving for boot camp in two weeks,” the harshly spat words drained all her rage, leaving her cold in it’s wake.

“Wait, what?” 

She couldn’t help if her voice was shrill and squeaky. But it got his attention.

“I joined the Air Force. I leave for boot camp in two weeks.”

She felt the tears welling in her eyes. For all his faults, he was still her best friend. “Preston, what-I mean...when were you going to tell me?!? You were just gonna up and leave-sneak out of bed in the middle of the night and leave me here? Alone? Without you?!?”

His brow wrinkled as he stared down at her trembling form. “You really care?”

Her breathing hitched, coming out in short, sharp pants. What the fuck was he thinking? Did she really care? How could he-

“I need to get out of here. I need-fuck...oh god! I think-” Sookie bolted to her feet and down the hall, fumbling with the doorknob. She clipped her shoulder on the door, not even feeling the impact as she lurched down the steps of his apartment building. She reached the grassy patch by the parking lot, nearly collapsing to her knees as she bent over and retched.

How-how could he do this to her?


	3. AIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Boo hoo for me.
> 
> Forgive any formatting issues....I've been fighting with it awhile.

Sookie lifted her head, groaning as the page of her geology textbook came with it. 

Shit, what the fuck time is it?

Her bleary eyes sought the clock in the bottom right corner of the screen; she groaned when she read 3:44 pm.

Cocksucking son of a bitch!

Well, guess she wouldn’t be going to geology today. And...that would be why it’s not a smart idea to do shots while you study.

She rolled her eyes at her internal musings, mentally sifting through the last week. Preston had tried to call her no less than two hundred times and she’d ignored every single one. After that shit he’d pulled and the insults he’d hurled-yeah he could go fuck himself for all she cared.

Except-she did care. She cared because he was one of her best friends and she was going to miss him like hell.

Sighing yet again, she stood and pushed the chair back, cursing loudly when it snagged on the rug. Pam’s head jolted up, whipping around to glare at her.

“Seriously? I just got back from a fucking disaster of a midterm. Can you just shut it for once?!?” 

She stuffed her head under the goose down pillow she just had to have, curling herself into a ball.

Sookie giggled, knowing she’d be perky as pie as soon as she got some shut eye. 

Then she sighed, her giddiness morphing into the depression she’d been toting around for the last week. According to what Preston had said, he only had another week before he left for basic training. And she didn’t care. Nope. Not...one….fucking...bit. 

Sure, you don’t. That’s why you haven’t gone to a single class this week. 

Sometimes she hated that little voice in her head.

Her laptop pinged, startling her from her musings as her eyes whipped back to the screen.

Beerpongchamp69: hey sexy. how you doin? ;)

Sookie stared at the AIM chat window, confused as fuck. Who the hell was this? 

PeaceLoveChk13: whos this?

She stood and crossed to the mini fridge in the corner of the room, snagging a bottle of tea and twisting the lid off. She let the cold air waft over her bare legs as she stood there, trying to make sense of the awkward questions rattling through her head.

The ping of the computer grabbed her attention once again and she shut the fridge with a muted slam. Crossing the room, she dropped back into her chair, rocking it back as she propped her feet on the desk. 

Beerpongchamp69: oh dont tell me you forgot me already?!? :(((((

Her brow furrowed. 

PeaceLoveChk13: uh...seriously, youre freaking me out dude. who is this?

Beerpongchamp69: i’ll give you a hint. we met last weekend…

PeaceLoveChk13: …...not helping. i met a lot of people.

Beerpongchamp69: another hint: i have intimate knowledge of that teal lace bra you were   
wearing. and the rosy nipples underneath.

PeaceLoveChk13: eric?

Beerpongchamp69: ding ding ding we have a winner! whats up?

PeaceLoveChk13: howd you get my sn? only like...10 people have it

Beerpongchamp69: well...i may have cornered pam before you left last week. and i may have   
also promised to hook her up with a friend of mine if she gave me your   
info. didnt want to be pushy but i couldnt wait anymore

She shook her head, debating how to respond to that. Her phone chimed and she grabbed it, prepared for a reaming by her geology professor. However she didn’t recognize the number on the screen. She flipped the phone open, pulling up the text and barking out a laugh.

Unknown Number  
I also snagged your phone number. ;)

Chuckling, she whipped a pen at Pam’s exposed ass, leaving a nice blue line on the pink lace.

“Thanks a lot, bitch!”

Pam grunted in response, clearly in no mood to make conversation. Sookie turned back to the computer.

PeaceLoveChk13: very funny thor. so whats up?

Beerpongchamp69: nuthin. just got home frm wrk. how bout you?

PeaceLoveChk13: i was studying...but i missed class. and where do you work? i don’t think   
we covered that between whiskey, tequila and stripping

Beerpongchamp69: wrk at the hospital. patient care tech. sucks ass.

PeaceLove Chk13: sounds like it. i could never be around whiny people all day

Beerpongchamp69: eh its pretty good $ and i only wrk 4 days. so i get a 3 day weekend every   
week

PeaceLoveChk13: nice. still-couldnt do it

Beerpongchamp69: so-what do you do?

PeaceLoveChk13: go to school...although i havent been to class in like a week.

Beerpongchamp69: ahhhhh. pardy told you didnt he?

PeaceLoveChk13: YOU KNEW?!?!

Beerpongchamp69: he told us months ago. before he brought you over he told us not to say   
anything. im sorry :(

Sookie sat back, sighing heavily. He’d told all his friends, but not her. And he had the nerve to say-ugh. Nope, not going there.

“What are you huffing about?” Pam’s groan mingled with the shifting of the comforter as she sat up, rubbing her eyes and smearing her eyeliner.

“Eric messaged me. We were talking...apparently Preston told all his buddies that he enlisted and actually told them not to tell me. Fucking cocksucking mother fucking douchecanoe!”

Pam snorted. “It doesn’t surprise me, Sook. He’s been that way the entire time we’ve known him. I’ve always told you he was only after one thing.”

Sookie glanced at her friend, sighing again. “He-he was my best friend though-”

She stopped at Pam’s frosty glare. “Okay-ONE of my best friends. You know I could never replace you, bitch.”

A small smile graced Pam’s perfectly proportioned face and she shuffled off the edge of the bed, dropping to the tile floor. “Sook, it’s okay to be upset. But just-don’t close yourself off.”

Sookie’s mouth opened to argue, but Pam’s hand shot up to stop her. “I know you Sook. You’ve lost like 5 pounds in the last week cause you won’t eat, you haven’t been to class and you’ve been moping around here. You didn’t even call Matt for your routine Sunday pot and pussy fest. You need to just...not forget about Pardloe, but maybe realize that he’s not the guy you thought he was.”

A chime from the computer brought their attention back to the screen and Pam crossed the room to lean over her shoulder.

Beerpongchamp69: uh...you still there?

“Talk to him. He’s really a nice guy,” Sookie scoffed and Pam cuffed her on the back of the head, wincing when her hand came back oily. “Seriously you need to shower. But yeah-he’s a nice guy. He refused to take advantage of you when you were drunk. And he kept all the other guys from ‘taking liberties’-his words, not mine. Think Pardloe would’ve done that?”

A night from the year before played back in her mind. One where she’d gone out with a friend of Preston’s and had ended up in bed with both of them, despite not having any desire to.

No. Preston wouldn’t have been so...gallant.

“Alright, bitch. I’ll talk to him. But no promises.”

Pam smiled as she grabbed her shower bag and a towel. “That’s all I ask. Now-talk!”

Sookie giggled as she flung another pen at the lace covering her friend’s backside. Pam twisted her neck to see around her. “You owe me new panties slut!”

“Argh! I hate that word!”

“Panties, panties, panties, panties, panties…” 

Another pen launched through the air, nailing the door as Pam ducked out to the bathroom, laughing uproariously.

PeaceLoveChk13: yeah i’m still here. just...thinking. pam woke up too. so i had to talk to her   
for a min

Beerpongchamp69: talking like you talked at my house? *wiggles eyebrows*

PeaceLoveChk13: *snort* uh no. :) she needed to knock some sense into my head.   
apparently its unacceptable that ive let myself go this long without   
showering

Beerpongchamp69: ……….nah still think youd be pretty sweet. even with the noxious bo.

Sookie barked out a laugh and let her head rest on the desk for a moment.

PeaceLoveChk13: hah! i dunno whether to be insulted or not. but thank you. so what you doin   
this weekend?

Beerpongchamp69: well, theres another get together at my place on friday night. your   
welcome to come.

Sookie paused. Two days from now. Yeah she could make it back that way.

PeaceLoveChk13: tell you what-you have a nice bottle of jack waiting for me and ill be there.

Beerpongchamp69: awesome. ill get you the biggest bottle they have

A smile lit Sookie’s face; suddenly she couldn’t wait for the weekend.


End file.
